Goodbyes
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: As Rin's life nears its end Sesshomaru must admit his true feelings to her. And as they say their final goodbyes it seems like life will end...But for the dog demon it's just beginning.


Another short story.

Please enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow covered the once grassy hills and long plains. Large sheets of glowing white bliss illuminated across the lands. Like it was meant to fall on this day. A cold winter day and a lonely one.

The cold crept in through the cracks of the tiny hut. Lurking around corners and crawling along the floor. It searched innocently for her. The blanket of ice would take her today…if he allowed it.

She gasped when feeling the air draft in. Even with his body heat nearby it wasn't enough to warm her. Her entire being was chilled yet her eyes stayed warm and deep as always. He couldn't take his eyes off them even when she closed them.

"Some day, huh?" She did her best to lighten the mood.

"I suppose…." He looked down upon her resting body.

The two shared the heat from the small indoor fire pit. She, laying next to it. And him sitting right beside her.

She noticed his eyes looking into hers. It made her almost uncomfortable for she knew what was on his mind. He knew her thoughts as well yet couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"My lord…We both know I'm not long for this world."

His eyes widened. The words he didn't want to hear, he knew they'd soon come out. But more than anything, it bothered him that such a young woman would say them. She was to young to say such things. A woman of only about twenty years shouldn't utter vows of death.

"Rin please don't say that."

She smiled, "There's no use hiding it. My illness will take my life. I accept it."

He turned away and looked into the flames. For once even he couldn't stand to hear words. Death speak, threats, curses he had heard them all in his life but they were never taken to heart. Until now that is.

The girl he'd protected for so long would leave him. Her death brought pain to his heart and soul. He couldn't admit that though, could he?

Slowly his eyes glanced past the burning embers to the lone cradle on the opposite side of the room. It was silent, almost covered by shadow. An eerie feeling on such a cold day. Yet he knew inside was a bundle of warmth. It was her child so he knew it was warm and kind already. Her infant not his.

"I'm scared…"

He quickly looked back to her, "Of death?"

She shook her head, "No. For my baby. She'll be alone when I'm gone…Kohaku died in battle only a week after she arrived. She will have no one unless Sango takes her."

"Don't. You may not even die." He grew more upset.

"Lord please…You know I won't live." She coughed.

It was true that her final hour had arrived but the dog denied it. His mind knew but his heart couldn't take it.

She reached her hand up and caressed his face. He gently took her wrist and kissed it passionately. It didn't come as a surprise to her for she always had a feeling there was something between them.

The floor creaked as she sat up, Sesshomaru immediately pulling her against himself. She rested her head against his shoulder as he held her tightly.

"He took you once…I couldn't stop him." He whispered.

She nodded, "I wanted a child but I didn't want to embarrass you. A half human child…I knew you wouldn't want that."

He kissed her forehead lightly, "For you I would have accepted it."

She pulled herself closer to him as they watched the fire. Maybe he said such things because she would soon leave this world. Or did he mean it?

He sighed, "Rin I lost you once. I can't do it again."

She saw the Tenseiga being drawn slowly. Quickly she rested her hand atop his.

"No…"

"I have to, Rin."

She looked up at him, her warm smile still on her face.

"Lord Sesshomaru. You gave me a second chance at life. I wasn't meant to go this far or to even join you. To follow you. The wolves saw to that. But then you came and saved me. Giving me a longer life to enjoy. A better life. And now it's time for me to go. I can't ask for your help after I left you."

"I want to help you…"

She leaned up closer to his face, "Please don't. I wasn't meant to live this long."

He lowered the sword back onto his belt as her lips met his. His arm wrapping around her slender body tighter.

Rin pulled away slowly, "My time is up…But now this I will always love you. Even in the afterlife."

He watched as she rested back against his shoulder, seeing her heartwarming eyes for one last time until they closed. Her body completely eased against his.

As he looked at her, a single sparkling droplet fell upon her face. It was then he realized he was crying. For the first time in his life he was crying…and for a human woman.

"Please don't leave me, Rin."

His own words were useless but he couldn't stop them from pouring out. He could only hold her tighter and keep loving her for his sake and hers. But soon the time would come where'd he'd have to bury her and say goodbye. For now he wouldn't think those thoughts and just hold her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Footprints made their way in the snow, ever going as the duo walked. Well one walked, the other ran around in circles.

"Weee!" The girl cheered as she spun.

"Slow down, child!" The green imp panted from following her all day.

"Aw! But Master Jaken it's fun to go fast! Besides I hardly ever get to play in the snow!" She jumped onto a snow covered, fallen tree log.

"Ah! Get down Rin!"

"Oh come on! I won't fall…like last time." She walked along the ice.

"Your mother was exactly like that. Never taking my warnings seriously." He huffed.

"Mother really knew how to live then!" She laughed and jumped off the tree.

Soon more of her tiny prints were scattered as she spun and twirled wildly. Usually when it snowed she had to stay with Ah-Un and keep warm. But today the dog felt high spirited and let her play.

She fell on the ground and began waving her arms and legs. She stood up quickly as Jaken tried to make out the image.

"It's an angel, silly!" She hugged the toad.

"Oh…right." He pulled from her grasp.

"Kagome showed me how to make it. She's so nice." The human spread her arms out and pretended to fly.

"I'll never understand humans." He mumbled.

"La. La. La." She sang and began running past the boulders where they were currently staying.

She laughed and basked in the snowfall. Sticking her tongue out to catch some and tasting the ice water as it melted.

Finally she stopped her wild streak and sat to rest. The watchful eye of the toad always on her.

A large sigh escaped as she smiled down at the glowing blanket. So cold yet so nice. She loved the winter maybe because she was born during that season. The reason didn't matter though, all she knew is that it was good.

"Hmm?" She narrowed her eyes down into the snow.

A shimmering purple glint shinned. She quickly reached down and retrieved it.

It was a flower. A fully bloomed purple flower. She studied it carefully, unsure of what it was doing here. So strange for the time of year.

"I know what to do with you."

Quickly she rushed to where the campsite was. Jaken following slowly behind her.

"He'll love it."

She came into the small clearing to see the dog resting against a tree. The dragon munching on a snack next to him.

A familiar smile stretched across her face as she sat next to the lord.

He opened his eyes and looked to her.

"Boo." She giggled.

He remained unmoved.

She just smiled, "This is for you."

Her hand extended with the large flower in it. He gasped quietly and took the beautiful pretty. He remembered her picking them when she was a child. Making wreaths and necklaces. He inhaled the scent deeply. Her face filling his mind.

"You like?"

"Yes. Very much." He smiled.

"Good cause it was the only flower in bloom…I got it just for you, Daddy."

She got up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Rin. Go on and play a little more, Daddy needs to rest."

She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He watched her run off happily laughing and giggling. It smelled the flower once more and clutching it tighter. He closed his tired eyes once again to sleep.

As he fell into slumber the angelic figure watched him carefully. She was apart of the other world now but she still loved him. She would always love him and nothing would change that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.


End file.
